vogim_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Vogims
Legendary Vogims have somewhat the same genes and looks of a Common Vogim but they can have different genes. In order to a Vogim to count as Legendary, they must have four to eight of the following genes. Eyes: The eyes are categorised to 4 sets. Normal: The normal types of eyes aren't special and just like their Uncommon, Rare, and Epic counterparts, they only serve for look, and some of them can't see specific colors. Demonic: This eye buffs your Vogim with the DemonicI Debuff/Buff: in which your Vogim gets 25% more ATK and SPD, but gets 25% less DEF. Angelic: This eye buffs your Vogim with the AngelicI Debuff/Buff: in which your Vogim gets 25% more DEF and SPD, but gets 25% less SPD. Reverse This eye buffs your Vogim with the ReverseI Debuff/Buff: in which your Vogim gets 25% more ATK and DEF, but gets 25% less SPD. Fur: A Legendary Vogim has a few fur colors, they can have 2 to 4 colors at once! Just like their Uncommon, Rare, and Epic variants, these only serve for look! To have 4 colors of fur, you need to pay: an extra 5 points! Horns: Horns are only for look and the way Vogims will attack. Combining middle and side horns count as 2 genes! Except the Triceratops one! * Having middle and side horns gives Vogims's horns StrengthI * The triceratops horn count as one gene, but is still buffed with the StrengthI buff * The horn that looks like a shield increase DEF by 50% and decrease ATK by 10% * Hornless Vogims can't use LEBA To combine middle horns with side horns, you must pay an extra: 5 points! To have the Triceratops horn, you must pay an extra: 5 points! Hornless Vogims make you save 5 points! Fireball: A Legendary Vogim has some special fireballs. * Burnt Magic Fireball: '''Inflicts BurnII, Buffed with BouncingI * '''The Brown Lightball: '''Inflicts BurnII, Buffed with ExplosiveII * '''The Boom Fireball: '''Inflicts BurnIII, Buffed with ExplosiveIII * '''The Arcticball: '''Inflicts FrozenII ** This Fireball doesn't inflict this debuff, in fact it fills up a bar called FrozenII by 20%, if it reaches 100%, the enemy will truly be effected with the FrozenII Debuff. * '''The Cold Breeze Fireball: '''Inflicts FrozenII, Buffed with BouncingI and Reflected I ** This Fireball doesn't inflict this debuff, in fact it fills up a bar called FrozenII by 10%, if it reaches 100%, the ennemy will truly be effected with the FrozenII Debuff. * '''The Escapism Fireball: '''Inflicts ShockedII and ReflectedI * '''The Sudden Fireball: '''Inflicts PoisonII and ShockedII * '''The Voodoo Fireball: '''Inflicts PoisonII, Buffed with Life Steal I * '''The Thief Fireball: '''Buffed with Life Steal I and HomingI * '''The Hunter Fireball: '''Buffed with HomingI and BouncingI Skull: Just like their previous counterparts, the skull different colors do nothing and only act as looks. Each skull you choose, will make the horns different horns. Tail: There are a lot of tails a Legendary Vogim can have! They can also have 2 tails at once, that would count as 2 genes at once. Besides the classic tail a Legendary Vogim can have... '''Normal: * A Tail that ends up with fire, the fire has the same characteristics and colors of the Vogim's fireball. (Pay 2 points to have this tail!) ** Having Multiple Fireballs in one Vogim combines into one fireball in that tail ** Some Debuffs can not be in the fireball, such as Homing and Bouncing * Spiked: Decreases SPD by 10%, buffed with ThornsV * Scorpion: Deals extra damage * Blade: Decreases SPD by 50%, buffed with StrengthI (+5 points) * Mace: Decreases SPD by 75%, inflicts StuntII, Buffed with StrengthII (+10 points) Fire: * Fire Dragon: Decreases SPD by 10%, Inflicts BurnII * Volcanic Dragon: Decreases SPD by 10%, Inflicts BurnII, Buffed with ExplosiveI (+5 points) * Melting Dragon: Decreases SPD by 15%, Inflicts BurnIII and MeltingI (+10 points) Nature: * Frog: Buffed with PoisonnousI, Inflicts PoisonI * Snake: Decreases SPD by 10%, inflicts VenomII (+5 points) * Blue Box Jelly Fish: Decreases SPD by 20%, inflicts VenomIII (+10 points) Water: * Magnetic: Decreases SPD by 5%, Inflicts AttractedI on ORES only, making rarer ores much more common. * Moon: Decreases SPD by 20% Inflicts AttractedI on Items only, making rarer items much more common. (+5 points) * Black Hole: Inflicts AttractedII, Allows you to carry 7.5* as much Mass as you (+10 points) Thunder: * Electric: Increases SPD by 5%, Inflicts ShockedI (the tail is animated but can't be shown in the picture) ** In theory, it doesn't inflict the ShockedI Debuff, it adds 5% to a bar called "ShockedI", if the bar reaches 100%, the debuff will be inflicted. * ThunderBird: Decreases SPD by 10%, Inflicts ShockedI (+5 points) * Frankeinstrike: Decreases SPD by 30%, has a LEBA similar to Vogims, except it's Thunder instead of Light, needs 4 minutes and 15 seconds to recharge, the Blast Inflicts ShockedIII (+10 points) Ice: * Snowball: Decreases SPD by 1%, Inflicts SlownessI on enemies * Shark:Decreases SPD by 5% spits are buffed with Homing, but as a 1/3 chances, they'll be buffed with FrozenI (+5 points) * Yeti: Decreases SPD by 50%, Inflicts FrozenIII (+10 points) Magic: * Magic: Buffed with BouncingI * Multi-Cube: Allows you to carry 4.5*as much as your Mass (+5 points) * Pocket Dimension: Increases SPD by 50%, allows you to carry 15* as much as your Mass (+10 points) Light: * Ring: Decreases SPD by 5%, Inflicts AttractedI by 5% * Winged: Increases SPD by 10% Inflicts ReflectedII (+5 points) * White Hole:Increases SPD by 10%, allows you to carry as much as 4.5* your Mass, Inflicts ReflectedII (+10 points) Dark: * Dark Star: Revives a Vogim but decreases its genes (doesn't work on Godginagin Genes) * Weird: Decreases SPD by 10% Buffed with Life Steall II, has a 10% chance to turn a Vogim to a Beasagim (+5 points) * Unknown: Doubles stats, with a 25% chance to tirn a Vogim to a Beasagim (+10 points) Energy ability: A Vogim's blast ability can have different colors for Legendary Vogims! They only serve for look, just like the fur. Cost: * Vogim: 30 points/0.3$ * Oceanlerm: 40 points/0.4$ * Bironogim: 60 points/0.6$ * Reptirogim: 140 points/1.4$ * Scorpin: 170 points/1.7$ * Arteogim: 220 points/2.2$ * Beasagim: 330 points/3.3$ * Legenphantogim: 1130 points/11.3$ Own: * Max: 3 * Patreon (30+): 4 Sub-Species: * Scorpin * Arteogim * Beasagim * Bironogim * Reptirogim * Oceanlerm * Legenphantogim * Lighteogim * Milligim/Gonsegim